The Romance
|other = Accompanying line's weird movement Paid Level|jumps = 3|falls = 8|teleportations = 0|teleportation = 0|u-turns = 0|previous = The Amusement Park|next = The Third Anniversary|image = The Romance.png|level color = valentines}} Difficulty * Accompanying lines could distract you. They may go with the same rhythm, but make sure you know which one is player-controlled. * Some taps are tricky, be careful. * Attracting decorations, as said, will attract you out of the track. * The paths are wide enough to play, but the far camera could get you. * At around 50%, there're some fake paths that will fall down to trap you. Strategy * At 60%, try to bypass the static obstacles if you can. * Keep on track, and don't get distracted by eye-catching elements. * Don't care about any blocking objects, (eg small tower at 50%) and the camera. * Turn on guidelines. * This level has a lot of quick taps in the saxophone area, so practice in the Spring. Trivia * The level is love-themed, similar to The Valentines. There're accompanying lines beside the player-controlled line throughout the level. ** In the first part in the house, the accompanying line is red, travelling in a different manner. Notably it goes down the stairs both vertically and horizontally. ** From the third part in the park on, the accompanying line is pink. ** When the main line travells on the rainbow-coloured platform, the pink line in the background goes on a smooth wavy path. ** As the main line goes onto the saxophone, the pink line travelles according to a different rhythm. ** At the end of the level, two lines merge into one. * Some theories about the scenery are: ** The city at night with the broken hearts sinking may represent that the line is alone, and doesn't have any lover with it. This theory might be correct, as the 3-D letters make the sentence "DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE". *** At 80%, the 3-D letters make the phrase "I SEE" & the word "LOVE". (Note that this is the second time the line travelles on a curved road, with the first in The Alone - Alan Walker.) ** The rainbow platform filled with music notes, and the heart gate turning red, could symbolize that the line is not alone anymore, and it has found its happiness. ** The final scene could show that the line is waiting for its lover for their honeymoon. * This level is designed by the same designer as The Taurus. * This level doesn't have a 20% marker. * The structure similar to The Maze around 50% resembles the game Monument Valley, where the accompanying line does a U-turn above at 53%. * There's the second moving gem at 55%. The first is from The Basketball. * The saxophone platforms are inspired from the level Jazz from Rolling Sky 2. * Near the end, a man can be heard singing “Ooh, see?”. * Some people believe this is the 3rd year anniversary level, but there’s a separate level for that. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on the stair to the left where the red line is coming down. * The 20% marker is not shown, but let the benches in the town between the words "LEAVE," and "ME" might represent the 20% mark. * The 30% marker is on a blue platform to the right of the path at the beginning of the bridge part. * The 40% marker is on a blue platform to the right of the path just like the 30% marker. * The 50% maker seems to be on the path but once you reach it, you must tap before running over it. * The 60% marker can be seen on one of the hearts to the left of the line, about halfway down the rainbow path. * The 70% maker is on the brass instrument after the rainbow part. * The 80% marker is also on the brass instrument. You can see it when the pink line, off to the left of the path, re-enters the screen. * The 90% marker is on the 1st red "E" of "SEE" that pops up. * The 100% marker is not shown but let the last tree to the right of the bridge represent the 100% mark. Gameplay Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with Vocals